Noche de espanto
by Peachilein
Summary: Incitada por sus amigas, Kagome se convence de participar en un evento escolar en la noche de brujas, sólo para ganarse un premio para Inuyasha; sin imaginar que él, lo convertiría en una verdadera noche de espanto para muchos, por ir a buscarla.


_Incitada por sus amigas, Kagome se convence de participar en un evento escolar en la noche de brujas, sólo para ganarse un premio para Inuyasha; sin imaginar que él, lo convertiría en una verdadera noche de espanto para muchos por ir a buscarla._

**Noche de espanto**

El sonido del timbre por los altoparlantes, les indicó a los estudiantes que el cansado día, finalmente, había terminado. Todos dejaron caer sus lápices a la voz de mando del profesor a su cargo, y esperaron a que éste les arrebatara la hoja de su puesto. Hubiesen terminado o no, la hora del examen de matemáticas había concluido. Para algunos era un alivio; para otros, no era más que un tormento al tener que esperar por los resultados.

—Bueno, yo ya me voy —anunció Kagome, mientras se apresuraba en empacar todas sus cosas en su mochila.

Al parecer, ella no estaba preocupada en lo más mínimo, o por lo menos, no lo demostraba. En realidad, la muchacha tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer, que quedarse a comparar posibles respuestas del examen con sus compañeras. Tenía que volver a la era Feudal.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que se marchó, y de acuerdo a una promesa que le había hecho a cierto medio-demonio —para que le permitiera irse—, debía volver antes del atardecer. Si se daba prisa, podría llegar mucho antes de la hora establecida.

—Kagome, ¿por qué la prisa? —Preguntó Ayumi, algo desconcertada, al ver a su amiga mover sus brazos a toda velocidad como si, de repente, tuviese ocho en lugar de dos—. Está claro que a nadie le gusta la escuela, pero creo que estás exagerando un poco.

De acuerdo, quizás, el real motivo de tal apresuramiento era la enorme añoranza que sentía por volver a ver a Inuyasha. Aunque en ocasiones, él la desesperara, no podía negar que lo echaba demasiado de menos. Después de todo, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y su corazón lo reclamaba. El no haberlo visto ni una sola vez en este tiempo, sólo le indicaba que él confiaba en su palabra, y que aguardaba por ella.

—Es verdad —secundó Eri—, por lo menos, acompáñanos al WacDonald's para comer algo, juntas.

—No puedo, me están esperando —rechazó Kagome, rápidamente, llevándose su mochila al hombro, lista para salir del aula de clases.

—Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas —reprochó Yuka, esta vez—. No me digas que es por tu novio. ¿Tanta prisa tienes por ir a verlo?

—Eh…

La habían atrapado con las manos en la masa. ¿Cómo había podido imaginar una de sus amigas que, precisamente, ése era su objetivo? ¿Acaso era tan obvia en sus actitudes, que cualquiera se podía dar cuenta? Vergonzoso… y patético. Sería mejor proceder rápidamente con su escape. La puerta de salida estaba a sólo unos metros de ella.

—¿Ni siquiera te quedarás al evento de esta noche? —Consultó Ayumi, a modo de réplica.

La azabache detuvo sus pasos en el marco de la puerta, y con expresión interrogante, giró su rostro en dirección a sus amigas.

—¿Qué evento?

La curiosidad despertada en Kagome, la obligó a esperar una pronta contestación, y olvidar, por un instante, sus deseos de salir huyendo para cruzar por el pozo devora-huesos, rumbo a la era feudal. Las tres chicas se miraron, sonrieron y al ver una remota posibilidad de retener a su amiga, juntaron sus manos y de un salto, quedaron frente a la azabache, con ojos grandes y destellantes.

—¡Una noche de espanto! —exclamaron al unísono.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El sol comenzó a ocultarse en el lejano horizonte, tiñendo el cielo con matices naranjas, rosáceas y violáceas. El cálido temple del día se fue enfriando y la primera estrella hizo su aparición en aquel infinito manto, que cambió sus vivos colores por tonalidades grises y oscuras, en pocos segundos. La noche había llegado.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, y ciertamente, monótono.

Por varios días, no ha habido ni asaltos de demonios, ni alborotos causados por la presencia del enemigo en los alrededores. Si por un lado, Naraku —específicamente hablando— les había dado un buen y merecido tiempo de descanso, por el otro, temían por su pronta e inesperada aparición. Su próximo ataque, probablemente, no se haría esperar demasiado. De cualquier forma, estarían preparados para ese momento… o por lo menos, confiaban en estarlo. De momento, el grupo de amigos pareció disfrutar de este tiempo de relajamiento, mientras esperaban el regreso de su compañera del futuro. Bueno, salvo uno…

Un leve gruñido irrumpió en el pacífico silencio. Alguien parecía estar de muy mal humor desde hace unas horas atrás, y después de la promesa que había recibido, no era para menos.

—Imagino que esa molestia tuya es debido al retraso de la señorita Kagome, ¿no es así, Inuyasha? —dedujo el joven monje de azulinos ojos, volteando a ver a su híbrido amigo.

Como respuesta obtuvo otro gruñido.

—Kagome ya se tardó mucho —indicó el pequeño Shippo, sólo confirmando lo anteriormente dicho—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste ahora, tonto, para que decidiera no volver aún? —el tono de reclamo en su chillona voz era evidente.

—Tal vez se resintió contigo por algo —sugirió Sango, llevándose su dedo índice, pensativamente, a la barbilla.

—¿La hiciste enfadar antes que se marchara a su época? —preguntó Miroku, acusatoriamente—. Confiesa bribón…

—¡Yo no le he hecho nada! —Se defendió el oji-dorado, poniéndose abruptamente de pie, en posición defensiva.

—¡Eso es porque siempre la haces sufrir! —Continuó el zorrito pelirrojo, sin piedad—. ¡Siempre la tratas mal, en lugar de decirle lo que realmente sientes!

Inuyasha parpadeó un par de veces con incredulidad, y las orejas sobre su cabeza se movieron por inercia. Parece que no había escuchado bien. ¿Ese enano dijo qué?

—Creo que has sido muy lento —añadió el monje, asintiendo con su cabeza—. A este paso, tendré que darte un par de consejos de cómo cortejar correctamente a una mujer.

—¡Ya déjenme en paz! —La paciencia del híbrido se estaba agotando y lo dejó muy en claro al levantar amenazadoramente sus puños, dispuesto a golpear a cualquier que siguiera fastidiándolo; por lo menos a los del género masculino.

—¿Sabes? Las mujeres también se cansan de esperar, y si el amor no es correspondido pronto, lo mejor es tratar de dejarlo atrás… —comentó la exterminadora, exhalando un suspiro—. Tal vez, Kagome, encontró a un buen muchacho allá en su época, que la trate mucho mejor que tú…

—¡¿Qué?

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Inuyasha de sólo pensar en aquella posibilidad. Imaginar que Kagome lo estuviese traicionando con _otro_, le hacía hervir la sangre de la pura ira. ¡No, eso no era posible! Quien quiera que fuere que se atreviera a ponerle un solo dedo a _"su mujer"_, que se preparara para ser destazado con sus garras.

—Pero descuida, amigo mío, si vas y te confiesas ahora, no cabe duda que la señorita Kagome volverá a tu lado —indicó Miroku, palmeándole, sonriente, el hombro al peli-plateado—. Sólo dile lo mucho que la amas.

Inuyasha no escuchó las últimas palabras del monje. Tampoco siguió prestando atención a ninguno de los consejos, amenazas, y acusaciones de los demás. Estaba demasiado inmerso en sus propios pensamientos (e imaginación) como para seguir perdiendo su tiempo allí; pues con cada minuto que pasaba, Kagome se podría estar alejando cada vez más de él.

—Esa insolente rompió su promesa… —rezongó entre dientes, refiriéndose claramente a la chica del futuro—, ¡pero esto no se quedará así!

Y, antes que alguno de sus amigos pudiera añadir algo más, Inuyasha desapareció velozmente detrás de varios matorrales al adentrarse en el bosque. No era necesario preguntar, pues era más que obvio que el oji-dorado se dirigiría directamente hacia el pozo devora-huesos, que conectaba los tiempos de ambas épocas.

El plan de provocar a Inuyasha y darle ese "empujón" que tanto necesitaba, había funcionado…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¿Así que los maestros se disfrazarán para complementar la noche de espanto con una prueba de valor? —consultó Ayumi, en medio de una amena conversación con sus mejores amigas, en la habitación de Kagome.

—¡Qué divertido! —exclamó Eri, juntando sus manos de la pura emoción.

—Sí, y el premio del o los ganadores es un cupón de compra de todos los fideos instantáneos que puedas comer, por todo un año —explicó Yuka, entusiasmada.

—¿Dijeron fideos instantáneos?

La mención de aquella comida, llamó fuertemente la atención de la azabache, quien sacó, únicamente, su cabeza de la puerta del baño para informarse mejor de la reciente revelación. Fue imposible no pensar en Inuyasha y de lo bien que les vendría ese premio, sobre todo para satisfacer el gran apetito del medio-demonio y reducir los gastos alimenticios de la familia con el premio. ¡Sería una oportunidad única en el mundo! Además, era la mejor excusa de todas para disculparse con él por romper su promesa de volver antes del atardecer de ese día. Inuyasha no tendría más remedio que perdonarla inmediatamente.

—Sí, aunque creo que hubiese sido mejor un copón vitalicio para el WacDonald's —comentó Yuka entre risas—. Oh, y date prisa que se nos hará tarde —la apresuró.

Kagome obedeció y se volvió a encerrar en el baño, mientras terminaba de cambiarse de ropa. No era sencillo vestirse con el disfraz que sus amigas le habían proporcionado, pero dadas las circunstancias y estando en juego ese premio tan valioso, ¡daría su mejor esfuerzo!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con furia abrió la puerta corrediza y salió del templo, que ocultaba el pozo en su interior. Inhaló profundamente el aire a su alrededor, detectando inmediatamente el aroma de _la traidora_ que buscaba. Dio varios saltos, llegando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la ventana que lo llevaría con ella. La abrió con brusquedad y sin premeditar sus palabras, o percatarse de la presencia de tres figuras más en aquella habitación, habló:

—Kagome, me las pagarás… —gruñó con tono furioso—, ¡¿por qué rompiste tu promesa?

Seis pares de ojos se posaron sobre él y parpadearon al mismo tiempo con confusión. La voz de Inuyasha se cortó, quedando en el mismo estupor que aquellas tres chicas que él parecía conocer. Por unos segundos, hubo silencio absoluto en el cuarto, y una ligera corriente de aire sopló, sólo para hacerles ver que el tiempo, definitivamente, no se había detenido.

El hombre movió levemente sus orejas sólo por acto reflejo al verse prácticamente descubierto, y entonces, se desató la euforia.

Por supuesto que, en ningún momento, las muchachas pensaron que pudiera tratarse de una criatura de la era feudal, ni mucho menos que Inuyasha llevase sangre demoniaca en sus venas. Dada la ocasión y la fecha, simplemente creyeron que aquellas bonitas orejitas se habían movido por algún mecanismo electrónico y que formaban parte de su disfraz. La última vez —ya hace mucho—, no se habían percatado de ese detalle cuando lo vieron por primera vez, actuando como Panaberto Pecopón en una obra escolar. ¡Se veía mucho más increíble de cerca!

—¡Qué lindo! —chillaron las extrañamente vestidas muchachas al unísono.

—¡Brujas!

La reacción del oji-dorado fue más que sólo sorpresa. Quizás se sintió un poco intimidado por verse, de pronto, dentro de la habitación de Kagome, rodeado y siendo manoseado por todas partes. Ciertamente asustado, se vio obligado a poner rápidamente sus manos delante de él, en un desesperado intento por defenderse de aquellas locas mujeres, y retroceder. ¡¿Qué diablos querían de él? ¡¿Y por qué demonios vestían con tan poca ropa?

Por supuesto, en la época moderna, era algo _común_.

No era que les tuviese miedo, estuviese nervioso, ni nada parecido. No. Sólo que cuando de mujeres se trataba, simplemente, no se sentía cómodo. No estaba acostumbrado y tampoco le gustaba que lo tocaran, a menos que se tratara de Kagome… pero con ella era _diferente_. ¿Por qué? No era necesario explicarlo, pues era más que obvio, ¿o no?

—Oigan, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

La dulce y conocida voz femenina llegó como un aviso de salvación a las caninas orejas del hombre. Lógicamente que, cuando atravesó el pozo, sus intenciones habían sido regañar a Kagome y reclamarle por faltar a su palabra, pero tras el reciente ataque inesperado de tres brujas, se le olvidó por completo. Hubo, por lo menos, un instante de calma al voltearse él y las chicas en dirección al baño. Y, cuando la puerta se abrió, una esbelta figura apareció delante de ellos, dejándolos boquiabiertos.

El silencio se volvió inminente y las mandíbulas de los espectadores cayeron un par de centímetros. La evidente expresión de aturdimiento se denotó en cada uno de sus rostros, pero sobre todo en uno de ellos, quien quedó embelesado y con las mejillas ardiendo. ¿Era su imaginación o empezaba a hacer calor en la habitación?

—Kagome, ¡te ves divina! —exclamó Yuka, emocionada, rompiendo primero el silencio.

—¡Wow! No sabía que tuvieses tan "buenas curvas" —la elogió Ayumi con cierta envidia, pero encantada con lo bien que le lucía el disfraz a su amiga.

Un _perrita_ atrevida y sexy. Nada mejor para acompañar a un híbrido con orejas caninas en una noche de brujas. Un maquillaje sutil y apropiado que realzaban el color chocolate de sus ojos, así como la forma de sus labios que ahora lucían de una tonalidad rojo sangre. El cabello azabache suelto, haciendo juego con un par de graciosas orejitas negras sobre la cabeza. La falda larga hasta los tobillos con atrevidas rasgaduras ascendentes hasta los muslos, brindaba una exquisita visibilidad de las contorneadas piernas blancas y largas. El plano vientre al descubierto evidenciaba la estrecha cintura, provocando la tentación de ser acariciado por aquel, que tuviese la dicha de sujetar el curvilíneo cuerpo entre sus manos. El escote de la diminuta prenda superior de finos tirantes, dejaba mucho a la imaginación de cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer un recorrido minucioso por el nacimiento de aquellos sobresalientes montes… Demasiado provocativo…

—Déjense de bromas, esto es vergonzoso —dijo Kagome, cubriéndose nerviosa con sus brazos—, no creo que pueda…. ¡Inuyasha!

El híbrido ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aire, hasta que ella lo nombró. Verse descubierto, lo obligó a salir abruptamente de su ensoñación y esquivar la mirada, avergonzado, y con su corazón latiendo furiosamente.

Los ojos de la azabache se ensancharon con sorpresa al verlo en su habitación junto a sus amigas, y tuvo algo de temor por hacerlo enfadar. Se sintió culpable, no podía negarlo. Después de todo, le había fallado, dejándose convencer por Ayumi, Yuka y Eri para quedarse y participar en el evento escolar. Podía notar su enojo, pues él ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Por lo menos le dio la impresión que él había volteado inmediatamente su rostro hacia otra dirección, cuando ella se percató de su presencia. Se sonrojó ante la idea de haber sido vista por él en aquellas vestimentas.

—Kagome, no nos dijiste que tu novio también vendría —expuso Yuka, rompiendo el tenso momento—. ¡Son la pareja perfecta!

—Qué coincidencia que los dos decidieran llevar orejas de perro —habló Ayumi, esta vez.

Sí, demasiada coincidencia. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Ninguno lo sabía, pero si a esto no se le podía ver como una simple casualidad, entonces el destino, definitivamente, estaba jugando con ellos. Bueno, tal vez influenciaba también el hecho de que se terminaran los sombreros de bruja y sus amigas reemplazaran el de ella por esas orejas.

—Es que yo no… —balbuceó Kagome, buscando defenderse de algún modo.

—Bueno, entonces ya podemos irnos —interrumpió Eri, instando al pequeño grupo a salir rumbo a la escuela.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Piensas salir así?

El tono elevado, con un leve tinte de enojo en la voz del hombre, detuvo los pasos de las mujeres. Kagome se giró, siendo consciente que aquella pregunta iba dirigida directamente hacia ella. ¿Para quién más si no? Lo más probable era que él le reclamaría por romper la promesa, pero sería mejor fingir que no lo sabía, por su propio bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —consultó, sintiéndose levemente nerviosa.

—No te hagas —profirió, dándole un vistazo rápido de abajo hacia arriba—. Vamos, ¡quítate eso! —Al contrario de su rápida orden, sus reflejos fueron lentos esta vez, pues antes de poder reaccionar, un fuerte golpe cayó, repentinamente, sobre su cabeza—: ¡AAAYYYY! —La lámpara del velador era un objeto muy duro, y el sobresaliente chichón lo había demostrado—. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¡Por pervertido! —respondió Kagome, indignada por la recientemente descubierta cara de Inuyasha. Nunca hubiese imaginado algo así de él, seguramente era influencia de las amistades—. Parece que has estado demasiado tiempo en compañía de Miroku.

El cuchicheo de las tres curiosas amigas de la azabache se escuchó en la habitación, sobre todo preguntas como: _"¿Quién es Miroku?"_ No era alguien a quién les gustaría conocer, de todas formas.

Inuyasha quedó perplejo. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Lo comparaba con ese monje libidinoso? Keh, ¿de quién fue la culpa que se hicieran amigos, en primer lugar? ¡Kagome se estaba pasando de la raya! Cómo si él hubiese dicho algo malo. Tan sólo le había pedido que se cambiara de ropa. De acuerdo, lo reconocía, su forma de decirlo, había sido algo hosca, pero no supo cómo más exponerlo. Aún así, no tenía porqué golpearlo. Kagome se veía muy hermosa y… demasiado provocativa. Sería peligroso. Alguien se la podría arrebatar y ese era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

—¡Tonta, no dije que te desnudaras! —se defendió Inuyasha exaltado, dejando el dolor de cabeza de lado—. A lo que me refería, era a tu apariencia. ¡No voy a permitir que otros te…! —Apretó los puños, tragándose las palabras que estuvo a punto de soltar imprudentemente—, ¡¿no te da vergüenza? ¡Te prohíbo que vayas!

—¿No estás exagerando un poco, amigo? Sólo iremos a divertirnos y a participar en algunos concursos de la escuela —indicó Yuka de la manera más natural.

—Vaya, nos habías dicho que tu novio era celoso, Kagome, pero no creímos que fuese tanto —comentó Ayumi también, sorprendida de tan exagerada reacción por parte del hombre—. Descuida, con ese carácter, nadie se atrevería a quitártela.

—¡¿Quién está celoso?

Por supuesto, la mejor manera de convencer a las personas de sus conclusiones equivocadas, era negándolo, aunque al final, sólo evidenciaba lo obvio.

Eso fue algo que llamó mucho la atención de Kagome, sobre todo porque era la única manera en que él demostraba quererla. Un modo tonto e infantil, pero de alguna forma divertida, más cuando Inuyasha no intentaba asesinar a alguien, como cuando se enfrentaba a Kouga. Él siempre se comportaba de esa manera posesiva con ella, y a veces se preguntaba con qué derecho lo hacía, pues él nunca le confesaba su verdadero sentir. Entonces, ¿qué tal sería provocarlo? No tendría nada de malo hacerlo sufrir un poquito… sólo por esta vez.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues en vista que no te sientes afectado en lo más mínimo, ya podemos irnos —sugirió Kagome, dándole la espalda a Inuyasha—. Chicas, vámonos.

—No te atrevas —amenazó el híbrido con rígida postura, mientras las muchachas obedecían.

—¿Por qué no? Tú no eres mi dueño. Además, sólo iremos a divertirnos… tal vez nos encontremos con algunos chicos… —continuó la muchacha, insinuante, atravesando finalmente la puerta de su habitación junto a sus amigas.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, haciendo estallar los nervios de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo que chicos?

—¡Que no irás!

—¡Intenta detenerme! —refutó ella.

Sabía que se arrepentiría después de retarlo de esa manera, mucho más tras ver las facciones contraídas de su rostro, la mirada amenazadora y escuchar sus gruñidos. Estaba muy enfadado, y ella era la culpable por desobedecerlo deliberadamente. ¿Podría haber acaso algo más peligroso que provocar la ira de un medio-demonio? Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, y sólo estaba a una frase para ganarle esta partida a Inuyasha con su último argumento.

—El premio será toda la "comida ninja" que puedas comer.

—¿Comida ninja?

¡Bingo! Inuyasha había perdido, al igual que su ira. No había sido tan difícil convencerlo, después de todo.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

No supo cómo sucedió, ni en qué momento terminó siguiendo de cerca los pasos de la azabache. Pese a sus amenazas, mal humor y hasta gruñidos, de algún modo, Kagome había ganado la discusión, y él terminó siendo su guardaespaldas. Nada nuevo en realidad, salvo por el hecho de que ahora, debía cuidarla más que contra un batallón de demonios furiosos y hambrientos. Entonces, ¿cómo había podido caer en su malévola trampa? Claro, lo habían tentado con comida ninja. ¡Qué tramposa!

Durante el trayecto, detectó una infinidad de olores en el aire que, ciertamente, lo estaban fastidiando. Su nariz era muy sensible y con tantos aromas mezclados, se le estaba empezando a revolver el estómago. Además, la decoración era muy extraña y algo tétrica. Muy diferente a lo que había visto hasta ahora.

Toda la ciudad estaba adornada con colores anaranjados y negros, llenos de telarañas, calabazas con rostros feos tallados en ellas, y anormales criaturas que nunca antes había visto. Inclusive, cuando trató de proteger a Kagome de varios de esos monstruos en un par de ocasiones, él había terminado estampado bruscamente —y sin motivo alguno— contra el suelo. Fue increíble descubrir que todos esos seres extraños, no eran más que tontos humanos, queriendo ser monstruos. De alguna manera, se sintió identificado con ellos. Por supuesto, no en lo de actuar como estúpidos, sino en lo de querer ser y verse más poderosos ante los ojos de los demás.

En cuanto a los trajes ridículos que todos vestían, entre tantos, curiosamente él y Kagome habían resultado ganadores en uno de los dichosos concursos, supuestamente, como la mejor pareja. ¡Lo sabía! Él y Kagome estaban hechos para estar juntos y el mundo entero lo reconocía.

Como premio, en vez de darles comida o algo útil, lo único que les dieron, fueron unos estúpidos collares con algo escrito en un medallón. Cómo si necesitara un recordatorio para saber que Kagome le pertenecía. A veces, en verdad no entendía a los humanos.

—¡Llegó la hora! —expuso Eri, emocionada, al llegar junto a un grupo grande de personas, aglomerados en la parte posterior de la escuela.

Pasó un tiempo determinado hasta que un maestro del instituto —vestido de fantasma—, apareciera para explicarles las reglas del juego y formara los respectivos grupos de hasta tres personas. Cualquiera podía participar en el reto, y eso incluía a amigos y familiares de los estudiantes. Estaba claro que Inuyasha había decidido por cuenta propia, ser la pareja de Kagome, dejando a las tres parlanchinas amigas de ella atrás. Tampoco fue difícil marcar su territorio y demostrarles a los demás _buitres_ con quién iría ella. De igual forma, nunca hubiese permitido que nadie más se le acercara, especialmente estando ella vestida tan seductoramente.

El bosque, detrás del edificio escolar, lucía bastante lúgubre y tenebroso con la recién bajada neblina, y la luz de la luna, filtrándose a través de ella. Un ambiente ideal para superar una prueba de valor y enfrentarse a los posibles obstáculos.

—Entonces ya lo saben, el primer grupo que logre recolectar todas las fichas rojas y llegar a la meta, se llevará un cupón para la compra ilimitada de fideos instantáneos por todo un año —recordó el maestro-fantasma, dando por iniciada la competencia con un disparo al aire.

En completo desorden, el masivo grupo de personas comenzó su alborotada carrera, luchando por adentrarse al bosque primero y ganar alguna ventaja. Algunos cayeron, otros se arrepintieron en los primeros metros al ya no tener luz que los guiara, salvo unas marcas en varios troncos de los árboles para que no se perdieran del todo.

—Keh, ¡esto será pan comido! —se jactó Inuyasha, sonriendo socarronamente, mientras corría, cargando a Kagome en su espalda.

—¿No crees que estamos haciendo trampa? —preguntó la azabache tras perderlos a todos de vista y ser consciente que habían ganado ventaja, gracias a las habilidades especiales de su compañero.

—No digas tonterías, Kagome, ¡hemos venido aquí a ganar!

—Aún así…

Con un cansino suspiro, el medio-demonio bajó su velocidad, comprendiendo la perturbación de la azabache. Conforme a su petición, la bajó de su espalda —ya habían avanzado bastante—, y juntos comenzaron a caminar. Todo se veía bastante tranquilo y si a algunos el lugar les parecía tenebroso, para ellos era algo muy común. La ventaja de vivir tanto tiempo en la época feudal y dormir a la intemperie.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante atravesar un aburrido bosque? —preguntó Inuyasha, algo fastidiado por la falta de "acción".

—No lo entiendo —dijo Kagome, pensativa—, se supone que nos encontraríamos con… ¡AAAHHH!

—¡Kagome!

El repentino y aterrado grito alertó los sentidos de Inuyasha, impulsándolo a saltar, por acto reflejo, protectoramente delante de ella. Desenvainó inmediatamente su espada, convirtiéndose ésta en el poderoso Colmillo de Acero, listo para atacar a cualquier amenaza. Escudriñó cada rincón visible con la mirada y afinó su agudo oído para detectar cualquier ruido, pero no descubrió nada, salvo…

—¡Una araña! —lloriqueó la asustada muchacha al haber descendido, sorpresivamente, un horrible bicho de ocho patas con su hilo de seda, delante de ella.

Al híbrido se le resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien. Tanto escándalo por… ¿una bola peluda inanimada? Ni siquiera era real.

—No te entiendo, Kagome. Te enfrentas casi todos los días a monstruos muy peligrosos y espantosos, ¿y ahora te asustas por una insignificante arañita peluda y de patas largas?

—Pero es que… yo…

La voz quebrada de la muchacha, sólo le hizo ver lo afectada que se encontraba por el insecto. En verdad le asustaban los bichos, y él lo sabía. La había observado tantas veces que, para él, ya no era una novedad. A veces se preguntaba si podía ser posible que una chica tan valiente y determinada como Kagome, pudiese perder toda su fortaleza ante la presencia de un gusanito, una araña o cualquier animalejo con más de cuatro patas.

Le hubiese gustado reír y burlarse, pero verla llorar y temblar, tan sólo bajaban sus propias defensas.

—Pequeña tonta —suspiró, enviando al arácnido de juguete lejos de un tincazo—. Ya no llores —se inclinó a la altura de su rostro, secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar—. Aquí estoy para protegerte… de lo que sea…

Kagome levantó la mirada, aún con pequeños residuos de humedad en sus ojos, y para su propia sorpresa, vio la perfección misma, delante de ella. Se perdió por completo en aquellos dorados orbes que, en esos momentos, la observaban con preocupación. Él, no sólo le transmitió seguridad a través de ellos, sino que también mucha calidez, ternura y… amor. Su corazón se aceleró con sólo el pensamiento. Sus mejillas se acaloraron ante el delicado tacto de la mano masculina sobre su rostro. Lo que había esperado toda la noche, y surgió sin siquiera premeditarlo.

—Inu… yasha…

Fue imposible ignorar el incremento de su pulso, así como también el calor que provocaba la muchacha en su cuerpo. La manera en que ella lo miraba, despertaban demasiadas sensaciones en él. Ella se veía tan indefensa delante de él… tan tierna con aquellas orejitas, parecidas a las suyas… tan hermosa. El resplandor de la luna resaltó el brillo natural de los largos cabellos azabaches, delineando con su tenue luz también la contorneada y perfecta silueta femenina. La piel blanca expuesta, le provocó comezón en las manos por tocarla. Y, como si fuese poco, esos carnosos labios rojos, entreabiertos, no hacían más que incitarlo a besarla, como si reclamaran a gritos por un contacto más íntimo…

¡Maldición! Necesitaba hacer algo _ahora_, antes que su pecho terminara por explotar a causa del precipitado golpeteo de su corazón…

Motivado por el encantamiento en el cual había caído, inclinó su rostro hacia el de Kagome, dejándose simplemente llevar por el momento. Entrecerró sus ojos, y sintió la cálida respiración chocar contra su rostro, haciéndole perder toda noción y raciocinio. Ya no tenía sentido alguno negar lo que sentía… ya no podía. Él la amaba y necesitaba demostrárselo por fin…

—¡BUUUUUHHH!

La repentina aparición de una figura espectral, pálida como la misma luna, ojos pequeños, profundos y ojerosos, y de largos cabellos lacios de color negro, casi termina con los nervios de la joven pareja. Ambos gritaron espantados, saliendo de la mágica ensoñación; y al mismo tiempo, el _fantasma_, terminó en el suelo con varios chichones sobre su cabeza en sólo fracción de segundos, además de recibir algunas amenazas.

—Oh, es sólo un maestro —aclaró Kagome, una vez recuperada del susto y mirando mejor a la golpeada figura.

—Me rindo… llévense la ficha —dijo el pobre hombre, extendiéndoles una de las piezas que los competidores debían reunir.

De acuerdo a las reglas, debían conseguir un total de diez fichas antes de llegar a la meta para poder reclamar el premio. Y como era claro, habría nueve profesores más, los cuales deberían asustarlos en el camino. Quizás, participar en la prueba de valor durante una noche de espanto, no había sido tan buena idea, después de todo, no, teniendo a Inuyasha como su acompañante…

—Keh.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—Disfruten de su compra.

El amable hombre de la tienda registró el código del cupón y les entregó los paquetes de fideos instantáneos en una bolsa plástica. Inuyasha, realmente se veía feliz, y no dejaba de admirar, ilusionado, la recién adquirida compra gratuita. ¡Habría mucha _comida ninja_ para cenar!

—¡Qué bien! Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, Kagome —dijo, entusiasmado como un niño al cual habían regalado un paquete de dulces.

La azabache suspiró, luego sonrió. Después de todo —y pese a los destrozos causados durante la prueba de valor—, se habían divertido bastante. Habían ganado una medalla por la mejor pareja disfrazada y también, se habían llevado el premio de los fideos instantáneos. Con el entusiasmo de su acompañante, era de esperarse, ¿o no? Había sido imposible perder. Además, toda la escuela secundaria tendría una semana de vacaciones obligatorias, hasta poder restaurar algunos daños.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa, te prepararé algo para comer —indicó Kagome, conociendo de antemano la obvia respuesta.

—¡Comida ninja!

Ella rió, y en un disimulado intento por reanudar el momento romántico en el bosque, entrelazó su mano con la de él, esperando ser correspondida. Él la miró, primero sorprendido, luego sonrojado antes de devolverle el apretón de manos, y caminar muy cerca de ella, de regreso a casa. Ya habría oportunidad para terminar lo que había sido interrumpido… después de comer, por supuesto.

_«__Estómago lleno, energías renovadas»_, pensó, traviesamente.

Un día que no olvidaría tan fácilmente. Sin duda alguna, había sido una noche de espanto, pero en este caso, únicamente para los pobres y golpeados maestros, que al final, requirieron de hospitalización inmediata, gracias a Inuyasha.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! ^^

Aquí les traigo un One-shot, dedicado especialmente para el día de brujas. Bueno, aunque acá realmente no se celebra, y es más bien el día del escudo nacional xD.

Nunca se me había ocurrido escribir nada por alguna fecha especial, pero quise hacer el intento esta vez, y esto es lo que salió. Espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten de la lectura ^^.

Ya saben, si les gustó, pueden dejarme un review con su bien recibida opinión. Sin lugar a dudas, me harán muy feliz, y estaré gustosa de responder a cada uno de ellos "personalmente" como siempre *-*.

Besos y nos vemos en una próxima.

Con cariño,

Peach ^^.


End file.
